


Customer Retention

by signorina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BTW READER IS A POLE DANCER, Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Desk Oral, Desk Sex, Dominance, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, daddy levi best levi, kinda rough sex, levi x pole dancer!reader, reader doesnt call him daddy doe sorry, sexual content include;, yep we all want that, yep you dance on a smexy pole ;), yknow the typical daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina/pseuds/signorina
Summary: You enter the stage and immediately feel a pair of intense eyes locked on you coming from the crowd. Finding out it’s a new customer, you decide to impress him in many ways than just one.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	Customer Retention

The stench of heavy liquor, burnt cigarettes, and strong perfume enter Levi’s nostrils harshly. No matter how many times Hange tries to convince him to tag along to places like this, he just can’t get accustomed to the smell. Or maybe he doesn’t want to.

Hange keeps bugging him post-work to come with them to this notoriously famous nightclub within the city that Erwin goes to. As uninterested as he is, he decides to give it a shot. Seeing as he rarely ever accepts the redhead’s invitations, it might actually be a good place to unwind for all he knows. He’s been to a fair amount of bars, yes, but nightclubs with plays? First time, really.

Once they’ve chosen their seats, they order drinks of their own preferences. The booming music pounds along with the cool-toned lights, while by his right side, there’s a small but big enough stage to fit in five strippers shaking their asses relentlessly to the whims of the customers. Some of them hang on a pole, torsos completely naked, bottoms barely clothed with only thongs covering their souls. Levi can only look at them with a stone cold face, impassive but unbothered.

Hange starts to babble with her work stories of the day as they all drink their shots. Levi only listens, observing the surroundings every now and then. He notices a bunch of men throwing their money at the women and he scoffs. _What a mess. Is that really how they pay people in this place?_

He looks around, not paying attention to his coworkers. There’s a bar counter by the far left and a bigger stage in the very front with a lone pole built in the center. He thinks for a moment what use is two separate stages with the same purpose but completely dismisses the thought the next second.

An hour passes by like years in Levi’s perspective, and his boredom only grows as he sips on his cold rum. He really tried his best to relate to the hype everyone says, but the whole setting just doesn’t fit his liking. He doesn’t really see anything special to the place, he’d rather go home and rest. He wouldn’t say it was worth the shot.

“I’m out of here,” he says, drinking the last of his liquor before fishing out his wallet to leave his tip. “Oh, come on, shorty, the night is still young! Don’t be such a joy kill!” Hange whines, not pleased with her friend leaving so soon. Erwin only grunts in agreement, while his other coworkers try to keep him from leaving. “Already?” Gunther complains along with Oluo, clearly displeased.

Levi pays them no attention, though, as he continues to get a twenty dollar bill from his wallet, readying himself of his withdrawal. But as if on perfect cue, the lights change into warmer colors and a slower, sensual trance begins to play. The strippers of the smaller stage from a while ago have already made their exit.

“Stay, Levi. I have a feeling you might want to see her,” Erwin advices. Being a regular customer every once in a while, he knows well what this club is renowned for.

“Her?” Hange muses, tone full of curiosity, voicing out the same question inside Levi’s head.

“You’ll see,” he only says, leaving the redhead on the edge of her seat.

The audience eagerly claps like they’re expecting something, rather, someone, highly anticipated. The commotion is enough to pique Levi’s interest even just for a short while. “No rainmaking until after the performance!” someone announces. You personally do not like having money thrown at you while dancing. You prefer your stage tidy, with no bills scattered around as you perform. 

A couple newcomers jeer to the rule, displeased, but are utterly silenced once a woman in her mid twenties enters the big stage wearing nothing but a suede bikini of a beautiful magenta color, with rhinestones as the straps that glisten brightly under the light. Silver glowing killer heels the height of seven inches, you slowly strut your way to the middle, legs stretching in and out almost professionally, if that’s even possible.

Everyone cheers for your entrance and you start to sway your hips tantalizingly, smiling a little to yourself of pure satisfaction. Your body moves in harmony with the music, smooth as silk.

As you move exquisitely according to your own choreography, you feel an unfamiliar piercing gaze, like it’s from someone you have never encountered before, yet already so intrigued by the whole of you. Curious, you run your eyes over the crowd carefully and keenly, all the while maintaining your character. And then, your search stops at a table of five. It’s where the gaze is coming from. Though two men are ogling at you in a lecherous manner, that’s not what you felt the whole time. Your soft eyes dart on the man wearing a plain white dress shirt, the top buttons undone in a seemingly unintentional sexy manner.

A new customer.

The corner of your lips upturns into a seductive smirk as you continue to sway your hips and whip your hair, limbs falling to the right places and never breaking eye contact with the man of jet black hair and menacing eyes of steel grey. His velvet lips are pressed into a thin line along with a fierce, raunchy stare enough to turn your knees to jelly, but you wouldn’t want that. Not now that you’re finally convinced to impress said man.

You’re very well looking like a dangerous lioness in her natural habitat, and Levi’s not entirely sure how he feels about it. The way you bore into his eyes your own with a permanent sultry gaze, rendering him silent and fascinated. He’s never saw someone so wild yet be able to be so subtle about it. Every little move you make is sending the slightest shivers through his spine, and he’s never felt more… prurient. 

You lick your teeth deliciously as you lock your eyes on the mysterious man. Dragging and sliding your feet on the floor, you could feel his profound aura eating up the atmosphere, driving you to great enthusiasm. You run your hands down your love handles and spin your head erotically, finally letting go of the staredown contest.

You turn your back at the crowd and raise your hands above your head, dragging your fingertips along your right arm. You then bend down achingly slow to flaunt your juicy bum to the audience. Once you’ve bend over enough, you spread your legs a little, stiffening your knee joints and isolating your hips to shake your ass just right. Your voluptuous movements leave everyone awestruck and amorous. Why it hits harder and differently than the naked stippers, they have not one clue.

You leisurely rise from your bended over form and sexily walk your way to the pole as the lights turn violet. But not without giving out a little striptease by pulling down the left strap of your panties, revealing a tiny portion of the skin of your butt, just enough to make the people cheer for more but not really complying to their demands.

Levi can’t help but feel mesmerized by the way you play your game. How can one move so promiscuously yet angelic at the same time? You walked in like you own the stage and to let them know that you were born for this. You know your moves too well, it’s ravishing. At this point, all he could think about is how much he wants to tear that skimpy lingerie off of you so bad and bend you over the table he’s at. _Shit_ , he curses mentally. Is it your lovely curves? The way you handle yourself in expertise? Is it your vehement eyes? Or maybe your mind shattering movements? Whatever spell you are using, it sure is effective. 

You start to execute the next part of your routine, the actual pole dancing. You put your hand just below the other to grip the silver pole and begin to push yourself up to a height, remaining in contact with the metal. As you make your way up, you squeeze your thighs tightly between the metal and once you’re content with your legs’ grip, you let your hands go of the pole, laying your back on thin air.

You close your eyes as you begin to spin, feeling the beat deep to your soul. Then, you sense the rhythm changing and you shift into a new position. You grasp the metal pole with your hands once again, gathering your strength to focus on your very core, and you let your thighs loose from its previous squeeze. You’re now solely relying to your hands as your body levitates ever so elegantly at the top of the pole, spinning in a slow tempo that gradually speeds up depending on the flow of the song.

Levi takes a sip of his liquor, gulping down the strong alcohol, all intentions of leaving long forgotten. He couldn’t take his eyes off of your seductive form even just for a mere minute, and he’s not complaining. He is, indeed, new here, but he can already conclude that you’re the best in your craft among everyone else. His former noisy companions are now just as silent as him, appreciating the art set before their eyes. 

Meanwhile, you’re having lewd thoughts about the new customer at the back of your head. You could feel his stare burning and etching into your skin, and you like it. Scratch that— you love it. Just that is enough to turn you on. You’re addicted to the mysterious man’s stare, and you can’t get enough of it. It only inspires you to feel sexier and reflect the wanton emotions to your movements. You wonder how it must feel to have his bare skin pressed on your nudity. How tenderly he would run his fingers through your hair before pulling it roughly as he fucks you hard against the wall while your heels are still on and—

Oh, what fantasy! You bite your lip as you can feel your panties starting to soak. How can a simple stare make you feel this way? He hasn’t even talked to you, and you don’t even know his name. You shake off the thought and continue swinging and twirling, shifting positions after positions to the slow bass of the music. You spin rather endlessly, lifting yourself by the use of your immense core strength and muscles on the lone pole. Not a single movement of yours go unnoticed by the incredibly attentive audience.

The song is nearing its ending, and you spread your legs apart as wide as possible. Then, you drop to the ground, landing in a spectacular split formation, just perfectly timed to sync with the final beat of the tune. Panting a little, you stand up after a few seconds. You really like your act for today. Before making your exit, you look at the ravenhead one last time, winking shortly as a faint invitation before turning your back to everyone.

Of course, this does not escape Levi’s notice, and it really astounds him how headstrong you are. But his astonishment is short-lived as he watches you leave the elevated platform.

“Holy shit, did she just wink at me?” Oluo exclaims, amazed, yet still manages to sound cocky at the same time. “I knew it,” he brags. 

“Tch,” Levi only clicks his tongue in annoyance as Hange denies the assuming man’s dreams.

People in total awe comes back to their consciousness and quickly shower thick bills to the stage, even without your presence. Some even demand more, as it’s really what everyone wants. Levi’s friends ask a waiter why your performance was so quick, and he listens intently. Unfortunately, it’s because your schedule for today is deliberately one gig only.

Making your way to the dressing room, you curse at how embarrassingly wet you are already. _Fucking impossible!_ You couldn’t believe it. You hurry to the room before anyone sees and you thank the heavens that no one is inside. The other girls are probably back to work by now.

You remove your heels to prevent soreness and begin searching your spare clothes in your bag. While preoccupied, you feel an immense presence approach you and you immediately reject them before they can even ask something of you. It must be some creep that wants to bang you with god awful vanilla sex and a sorry excuse of a payment. Not that you’ll actually sleep with your customers if they’d offer a big price or some good sex though. Pole dancing is where you set your boundaries, and it’ll always stay that way. 

“I don’t really fuck my customers, sir, so if you could just leave me alone, please,” you grumble, trying to sound as polite as you can manage while exhausted and desperate to return home. But the presence doesn’t leave your vicinity, and you just want to get rid of it quick.

“You sure are one to say that,” a stoic voice laced with a hint of sarcasm resonates inside the chambers. Noticing how attractively husky it sounds, you feel the hairs on your neck straighten like crazy. Such a hot voice feels like it can only belong to one person.

You raise your head to confirm your suspicions and look at the reflection in the full sized mirror, and you almost shit yourself inwardly as you see _him_. His arms are crossed as he leans his broad back against the walls, his intense gaze never leaving your form. You feel like your knees are about to tremble, and there’s no way in hell you’d allow that.

Regaining your composure, you flash a flirtatious smile, letting him know of your intentions but not being so straightforward about it. You walk toward the stranger’s direction and decrease the distance between you and him.

“There’s always an exception to the rule, isn’t there?” you make up a very innocent tone, enough to turn Levi on. There’s really just something about you that easily drives him insane.

You finally close the distance and place a hand on his firm chest that you trace down to his abdomen. His eyes follow your daring fingers before returning to your pretty face. You look at each other’s eyes for a moment before vigorously slamming your lips at one another. There’s really not much to say when the sexual tension from a while ago already depicts how hungry you are for each other.

Your tongue immediately connects with his, making an attempt to battle for domination, but he is too strong, pushing you upon submission, and holy shit did you like it so much. His tongue easily domineers your wet cavern, exploring every inch like it’s his property to begin with. You let out a quiet moan as you feel his hands creep to your buttocks, squeezing it tightly before letting go just to give it a nice smack. You squeal in delight, feeling the adrenaline rush through your veins. This is exactly what you want. He is exactly what you want!

Your hands are pressed on his chest, the fabric of his shirt crisp under your palms as his own travels your body with a featherlike touch. Kiss never breaking, you feel his left hand grip your hips firmly while the other you feel slip inside your bra, fondling your mound and pinching your nipple. You moan, wetness increasing at a rapid rate. You grind on him eagerly and smirk as you detect his erection straining on his pants. He lets out a grunt in between the kiss as he feels you create naughty friction and slaps your ass violently, leaving a red mark on your delicate skin. You stifle in a scream as your breathing is erratic, waiting every now and then to pull away for room and catch a breath.

He breaks the kiss for a second to change your position and before you even know it, you’re now slammed against the wall.

He places his fingers on your entrance, only the cloth of your underwear serving as barrier. He feels your liquid gushing out wildly. “Eager, aren’t we?” he whispers on your ear and you can’t help but blush in shame. “Shut up,” you mutter and kiss him silent.

He forcefully pulls the strap of your panties, tearing apart the rhinestones and ruining the whole thing. You squeal amidst the kiss, “Oh my gosh!” That is definitely an expensive pair, and you won’t let him get away with that.

“I’ll pay for that,” he says without second thought.

“You better—” is the only thing you’re able to say before you’re silenced by two fingers entering your wet hole. Unable to moan as loud as you can due to the kiss, you whimper. Levi shows dissatisfaction and puts a finger over your mouth to hush you just to cover it with his hand completely. “Quiet now, we don’t want to bring your audience here, do we?” he orders in a teasing tone full of authority. Unable to say anything, you only make out a noise of obedience. You love his domination so much, you will yield willingly to everything he says.

He deliciously slips his fingers back and forth in a slow tempo before going faster, correcting his hand’s position to a better one to hit your g-spot good. It doesn’t take him long to find out the right angle as he feels your walls quiver for a second alongside a muffled moan.

Levi looks at you, observing your reaction. To his relief, you seem to be enjoying his play, or else you’d be such a loss. He removes his hand covering your mouth and kisses you again. He isn’t content though and continues to insert a third finger in while he uses his thumb to circle your aching clit. Your body jerks in surprise and you cry out noises of satisfaction against his mouth. On second thought, he actually wanted to let others know that their little star is getting a bit naughty backstage, so to top it off, he removes his lips on yours and starts kissing your neck to let you moan in ease. “Fuck!” you’re finally able to exclaim, lost and not knowing what to do.

You desperately try to reach out a hand and cup his crotch to return the favor, but he beats you to it and pins your wrist just beside your head. He’s making you helpless, and you love it. You’ll return the favor later, since the man is clearly enjoying himself playing with you.

He continues fingering you while putting just the right pressure on your clit and you could feel your spasms nearing. “Ah… please!” you beg of him, moaning aloud. He smirks at your plea. Without the need to say it, he immediately quickens his pace to approach your climax. He puts a little pressure on his thumb as he circles your clit, making you let out a loud noise of pleasure. But when you’re one second away from your orgasm, he abruptly stops and pulls out his fingers. Feeling an intense disappointment, you groan. _Did he just…_

You look at him with droopy eyes, furrowing your brows, but his face remains the same with an authoritative look. Before you can even complain, he orders curtly, “Kneel.”

Eyes widening a little, you contemplate for a moment if you’re going to listen or not after he’s mercilessly denied your orgasm, but your body screams no other than yes, so you gladly follow. Besides, all he’s really done until now is bring you heaven, one way or another.

You obediently get down on your knees and start undressing his bottom in an annoyingly slow place. Levi grunts in irk and puts a hand on your hair, ready to pull it once you disobey. You have no plans of contravening, though, you just want to put on a little show and tease him.

You finish unbuckling his belt and undoing the clasp so that only the zipper is left neglected. Levi furrows his brows in utter impatience. “Cut it off,” his low voice rings, implementing control, but when he looks at you he feels satisfied. You’re down on your knees in between his legs, looking up at him like a well trained dog as you bite on the zipper, unzipping it with your teeth in your own sensuous style.

He could feel his arousal growing by the pretty sight of you and he groans. You smirk to yourself as you pull his pants and underwear down, springing his leaking erection free. You take a couple seconds admiring the view infront of your eyes. _Damn, he is big._ You can only imagine what it’ll be like once he rams you up with his huge dick, and it excites you even more. You begin to lick the tip sloppily, eyes back on his. Steel grey eyes looks down at you while you envelop your hand around his groin, giving it a few unhurried strokes. Breath hitching a little, he grabs a fistful of your hair as you lick his length down to the base repeatedly. 

Levi locks his eyes on your own daring ones as you start to pump your wet mouth up and down his cock in moderate speed. He grunts and tilts his head back in libido, thrusting your head deeper for guidance, leaving no inch unoccupied. You continue to suck his throbbing member wholly, using your hand to jack him off every once in a while. His right hand tightens its grip on your locks as the other hangs lifelessly by his side, eyes gently shut to furthermore enjoy another version of your performance. 

You could sense him getting close by the way he bobs your head faster and shudders a little whenever you suck more harshly. Right before he’s a second away to releasing, you decide to play bad girl as payback, pull away and return to licking his shaft. Levi picks up to the stunt you’re trying to pull and does not let you succeed. “Don’t you dare,” he grumbles, not up for your disobedience but more over, not wanting to lose the progress you’ve so wonderfully made just to start over again.

He pulls your hair from the scalp tightly and thrusts his hips into your mouth to shove his dick deep down your throat until you gag. Your moans muffle against his cock and tears pool at the corners of your eyes due to his aggressiveness. Liquid drips down from your pussy, liking what your partner is doing to your body.

Levi makes use of your admiringly tender lips as he approaches his end, shooting his load to the back of your throat with a guttural groan before withdrawing his member. He runs a hand through his hair, adam’s apple moving as he swallows deep in his high. You choke on the sploodge and swallow it clean, smiling right after despite tears unconsciously streaming down due to human reflex.

Levi, composure regained, cannot condone your face, though. Even if you’re basically still strangers, it briefly worries him how you looked. Although he likes to play rough, he of course wants everything to stay consensual. True to your reactions, you seem to like it, too, but he can’t help but wonder if he’s done anything against your will.

He efficiently pulls up his pants and zips it, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket before kneeling down your level. You gawp at him, clueless.

“You okay?” he asks, fierce eyes boring straight into your own.

“What?” you question, not realizing your damp face until he wipes dry your tears with the cloth. “Oh, yeah. Sorry about that,” you muse out but he continues drying your eyes with a stoic expression. You stare at the man, surprised by how gentle he is as opposed to his roughness from a while ago. This man is probably the type to pound it out then do aftercare.

Dumbfounded, you observe his face. Come to think of it, you never saw him this close even when you’re kissing. Apparently, he has facial features of a god and you didn’t have the chance to adore it up until now.

“Stop that,” he snides at you, bringing your attention back to earth. “Stop what?” you ask. “Staring,” he says, deadpanned. You let it sink for a moment before laughing your head off.

“I’m not a kid, go away,” you sass in between giggles, waving off his hand that just finished wiping off your tears, standing up and preparing yourself to call it a night.

On the other hand, Levi thinks, _a good quickie can be enough._

But not today, though.

“Don’t fret, I’ll make it up to you,” he casually says, rising up from his knees, pocketing his handkerchief as he starts buckling his belt. You look back at him with quizzical eyes. Does he mean you’ll continue this? Where then? “My place. This room is filthy,” he answers as if he could hear your thoughts. You only laugh in agreement, amused with the man’s frank ways. Fair enough, none of you has condoms here anyway. “Alright, sir,” you tease, picking up your torn panties. He ignores your attempt to poke fun at him.

“This one’s expensive, by the way,” you roll your eyes, showing him the garment to inform him of his debt. “Tch,” he clicks his tongue. You then return to your bag and shove the piece before finally dressing up.

On the drive to his place, you ask him his name. Aside from it being weird if you don’t exchange identities, you’d like to scream his name later.

“Levi,” he calmly states. Though he didn’t necessarily ask, you give him yours, too, saying it’s a little odd if he lets someone he doesn’t even know the name inside his place.

You arrive at his apartment, and you don’t even get the chance to look around as you both return to making out as soon as you enter. No time for lingering around, no time for small talk. Just right down to business. 

He pins you to the wall harshly and you snicker in between the kisses, feeling how eager he is already. You snake your arms around his nape, pulling him closer, the crisp of his finely ironed shirt rubbing against your cotton tee. “Look who’s excited now,” you tease cheekily, voice a whisper. He grunts in response before forcefully shoving his tongue in your mouth, sparring with your own before dominating with ease yet again.

You then begin to walk as you exchange messy kisses, bumping from wall to wall, shoes getting kicked off in the process. You swear you even heard an ornament fall, but none of it really matters now. Even Levi lets it slip, but not without cursing, though. 

He lifts you up in his arms, hands squeezing your ass for support, and you wrap your legs around his waist. You feel him maneuver across the room until he settles you down on a study desk, pushing aside the appliances on top of it. You pull away and lick your lips in excitement. Nothing better than a good desk fuck.

He swiftly removes your top whilst you help him unbutton his already partially undone shirt. As you throw away the cloth, finally stripping him off, you’re left with a mouth drooling view of his masculine torso. You touch his hard abs and smirk. Those muscles have really got something to say. 

Your lips crash against each other, switching into sweet, deep kisses. Sounds of lips smacking echo in the room, unrestrained. His hands greedily crawl from your thigh up to your breasts as yours are snaked around his neck. He massages your boobs and bites on your lower lip, earning him a soft mewl. Not fond of the hindering garment, he then rips your bra apart, unforgiving. As the rhinestones fall and scatter on the ground, he throws away the remaining suede cloth, letting your boobs bounce free. Your eyes widen, “What is with you and ruining my lingerie?” you complain. He doesn’t answer you and instead starts suckling on your mounds and you gasp in delight. You figure he likes to shut your loud mouth in his own ways.

His tongue circles your erect nipple and you run your hands on his hair, burying his head deeper to your chest as you feel your womanhood drip. Levi grunts at your anticipation and uses his other hand to pinch your other nipple simultaneously. The aching persistence between your legs grows, and you rub your thighs together in desperate attempt to feel some friction, but to no avail. Levi senses your eagerness down there and starts to roam his firm hand down your crotch. As he reaches your waist, he pulls your tiny shorts down to your legs, putting three slender fingers on your entrance to feel your wetness. “You’re so fucking wet,” he cusses and you let out a moan, confirming just how much you wanted him. He rubs his fingers against your clothed pussy aggressively, watching you squirm by his touch. It doesn’t take him long before he removes your panties as well.

Levi looks you in the eyes as he slowly kneels, planting kisses from your chest downwards, gliding his tongue on your tender skin, edging his face closer to your center. He runs a couple fingers over your dripping hole before licking it, tasting your sweet juices coated on his hand. The sight does nothing but arouse you even more and you beg, “Please.”

He takes your request happily and as he spreads your legs apart, he’s greeted by your beautiful sex, and all he could think of is how bad he wants to taste you all over.

He groans at the mouthwatering view before slinging both arms around your thighs to keep you from moving, locking you in place. He spits on your already soaking pussy, saliva mixing with your own fluids as they slide down your slit. He buries his mouth on your creamy folds like a thirsty child. Your vision blurs as your eyes fall droopy to the sensation and you throw your head back. He eats you up excitedly as you sit on the desk, upper body inclined just a little, both palms laying flat against the hardwood. He starts kissing your folds like how he would on your lips, deep and sensual.

“Levi…” you whisper shakily, and damn did it turn him on how his name rolled off your tongue like silk. Though muffled, you feel him grunt as his dick twitches from underneath his pants by your desperate call.

Rapaciously flicking the tip of his tongue on your engorged clit, your pussy quivers at the simulation. Your body gives up its hold on your seat, your back slowly descending to lie down in such a way as to cover the desk. Feeling you lay, he caresses your tender skin, one hand crawling up to massage your mounds every now and then. You try to peek what he’s doing down you and you see his fierce gaze locked on yours, lapping you up mercilessly, causing thrills to shoot up and down your spine as you turn into a moaning mess. He sucks on your stiff bean fleetingly and your whole body twitches. You dive your hands on his neat raven locks, tugging on it as you push his head all over you. 

“Fuck… keep going!” you exclaim in utter pleasure and he follows your demands, the flat of his tongue going faster every second. The quickest of swirls make your core tremble, gasping sharply. He finds his grip on you effective when you try to wriggle free due to the feeling almost overbearing. Despite your breakfree, you sense your orgasm approaching as he goes on devouring you rapidly and you cry louder, slurring on a bunch of profanities.

You feel your end nearing and you try to clamp your legs together between his head instinctively, but his iron grip does not let you move less than an inch. With one last flick of his tongue, you convulse uncontrollably, but he doesn’t waver. While you’re losing yourself in the explosive pleasure, Levi’s already inserted a finger or two in your already cramping walls, unrelenting. Your eyes roll backwards and as much as you want to moan, you can’t even muster up a noise.

Levi only looks at you from below, adoring your helplessness by his doing. Weren’t you so brave when you danced on the stage, even seducing him? Look at you now, shaking under his touch.

He stands up, fingers never stopping as you recover bit by bit. Still weakening, you open your welled up eyes to peek and you find his broad body, bottom completely dressed while you lie on the desk nude and naked. You prop yourself on your elbows and Levi notices your motion.

“That’s unfair,” you whine at the view, making him raise an eyebrow. He follows the direction of your eyes and figures it’s his clothes.

“I don’t remember giving you the right to complain,” his tone is assertive, imposing control. Lucky him, you know just how to play along.

“Would you prefer if I say “please” then?” you wet your lips with the tip of your tongue, tone always so seducing. He likes it. How you so willingly submit to his standards, and he’ll spoil you for your acquiescent attitude. You posite that it’s a definite yes as he shows no restraint in his flawless expression and you smile.

“Fuck me senseless, _please_ ,” you breathe out a whisper as you plead obediently, same time challenging him to finally strip himself. His hard-on twitches wildly by your choice of words and right now, he feels you’re no less than a damsel in distress, and he’ll listen to your whims gladly. Besides, you’ve been nothing but perfectly tame.

He swiftly dips his right hand on a drawer, searching for something while his other continues fingering you like he never wants to stray too far from your body. He finally feels a familar packet on his fingertips. It’s the box of condoms he contemplated too many times putting there before. You hear him close the drawer shut and you lift yourself a little to peer on what he’s holding. You see a small square plastic and immediately find out what it is. How convenient.

He bites on the sealed condom as he works his hand to unbuckle his belt, undressing him self of his slacks. Once he’s finished, his pants and underwear drop down to his feet, revealing the whole of him. You nip on your lower lip upon seeing how turned on he is. Levi’s glance remains on yours that observe his cock with slutty eyes. He easily tears open the wrapper with his teeth and he wears it on his erection while you merely sit by and watch.

He pulls his fingers out of your awaiting hole and spreads your legs further apart before placing a palm on your pubis, thumb lingering on your clitoris endlessly. And without notice, he practically forces his dick down into your pussy, plunging it in and out with immense force and consistency, no time for slow paces, causing your walls to stretch drastically in order to adjust to his huge girth.

You desperately press the heels of your feet into his back to draw him closer, his hips bucking rapidly into your fuckhole. His mouth hangs open, unraveling, he lets out a couple groans as well, your tight pussy eating up his size. He’s going balls deep you feel him filling you up to brim, exactly how you want it. For him to fuck you until you’ve got nothing left inside but dick. Your eyes snap shut, brows slightly furrowed as you let out a string of moans and whimpers which are nothing but music to his ears.

“Ah… deeper Levi!” you beg and his hips buck into your fuckhole in a greedy speed, raven hair hovering above his eyes as he looks down on your vulnerable form.

He lifts his hand to crawl up your body, fingertips grazing on your now sticky skin. Levi cups your cheeks while you mewl at the angle perfectly rubbing against your walls just right. He then places a finger on your plump lips, and like your lips have been waiting for something to occupy, you happily suck on it like a child. This contributes nothing but turn Levi on, causing him to snap his hips faster into you than you can ever imagine, and you scream, eyes clenching shut at the gratifying mix of pain and pleasure brought by his length.

His removes his finger from your mouth and stops to firmly grip your frail neck. You moan at the euphoric effect of feeling him gently squeeze the sides of your neck, later clenching harder, almost entirely blocking your airway. You choke on your own breath as he straddles you, imposing ownership and control that you all the more welcome with ecstasy.

“Do you like that?” he asks suggestively, expecting from you a positive note. Unable to speak due to difficulty breathing, you look up at him with half lidded eyes to nod your head challengingly. Upon receiving your response, he feels his dick grow harder inside your pussy at the wonderful view of his hands wrapped around your windpipe and you liking it like the little bitch you are.

He finally removes his grip on your neck and you gasp harshly to catch your breath, vision bleary and coughing a little. All riled up, he thrusts into you relentlessly while you’re sprawled out, weak and wanton. As if he’s already memorized every inch of you, he immediately senses your orgasm nearing by the way your vagina tightens and the way you moan a bit louder. 

“Not yet,” he beats you to it and you struggle to keep it in. Whimpering, you squint your eyes like it helps a tad. He holds you back for a couple more seconds before deciding to let you be.

“Come,” he orders in full authority, and you’re more than willing to oblige. You snap as you set yourself free, walls quivering around his dick uncontrollably, eyeballs rolling backwards in crazy pleasure. You moan tremblingly, feeling your body fall limp atop the cold wooden desk due to the sensation. Levi takes in the beautiful sight as you convulse, stopping to wait for you. Yes, that’s what he wants. He wants to embed his effect on you deep into your soul, you’ll never forget it. He bends down to reach your face, hovering just above you. 

“Good girl,” he whispers to your ear, electrifying you with dangerous volts throughout your whole body.

With that, he withdraws, removes the condom, and scoots you up in utter ease. Still drowsy from your high, you only realize you’re headed to his bedroom when he sets you down on the bed. He climbs on the fluffy sheets to join you. 

He notices your flaccidity and points it out to you. “Don’t tell me that’s all you’ve got now, princess?” he dares, steel grey eyes boring into your own droopy ones. As much as he wants to go on, he really wouldn’t want to fuck a sex doll. 

Though still drained, you’re not about to sum yourself up as a quitter. Not in your lifetime, and never in this man’s eyes. You gather up the strength left in you to push him down the mattress, which Levi raises an eyebrow to. You lick your lips, glance remaining on his. “Who said I’m a princess?” you pinpoint before getting on your knees to crawl up to his laid down form. You stop right above his chest and start planting wet kisses from his neck downwards. Sucking a bit on his sweaty skin, you create a love bite on his collar. Levi hisses and grabs a fistful of your hair loosely. You smirk, ignoring his protest. That surely will stay until workdays. Oh well, not your problem anymore.

While he lays below you, you start to creep down, tongue glazing his hard abs down his v-line. He’s really got an amazing body to pair his amazing performance.

You come face to face with his erect penis slowly take him in your mouth again like it’s the first time. You lick clean the tip leaking with little precum, the salty taste staining on your tongue. You look up at him with playful eyes and start bobbing your head up and down, eating him up inch by inch. He grunts upon feeling your warm cavern cover him from base to tip and can’t help but close his eyes. You suck him rashly and he curses at your sudden action, his body shuddering a little. Pleased with the results, you begin to speed up and go deeper shamelessly until his hard cock hits the back of your throat.

His hand sits on the top of your hair, petting it with no need to thrust your head deeper since you’re so well-behaved. He throws his head back, allowing himself to enjoy your whorish act.

As you continue to suck him wholly, you perceive he’s holding another wrapper on his hand, which you assume is a condom, and you take it from his grasp, mouth not leaving his intimate part. You tear it open, pulling away momentarily to put the contraceptive on his tip. Levi opens his droopy eyes to look at you. You then part your lips to take him in, this time skillfully unrolling the condom little by little using only your mouth, and you bet he liked it by how impressed he looks right now.

You hold his sex by the base once you’ve finally wore the condom on his whole and suck him off a few more, putting the tip against the inside of your cheek to show him the beautiful lump it creates before finally pulling away with a satisfying pop.

Remaining eye contact, you rise to sit up and position yourself on top of his impatient dick. You rub the tip on your wet entrance and moan intentionally to tease him. “Do princesses fuck like this?” you ask, seduction unwavering in your tone. Levi lies back comfortably, clearly enjoying your approach. Then, unceremoniously, you sink down on his cock, his length reaching the depths of you. 

He lets out a groan as he feels your warm pussy wrap around him tightly, and you start to move up and down, riding him sensually. Leaning forward, you place your palms on top of his sturdy chest and grind on him smoothly like how you’d dance. 

The amount of pleasure baffles Levi considering that he never gave you the steering wheel, not once. He’s actually grateful he didn’t miss out on this, though he didn’t want to admit that, since you’re the one solely on control in this position. He grunts after another as you expertly switch your pace from shallow and fast to deep and slow like there’s an unheard rhythm you’re following. 

You lean back and arch your spine, switching to a completely different angle but same positition. You run your hands up to your breasts, fondling it to put up a show for Levi. If it’s even possible, you feel him stiffen even more inside you as he watches you play with your own body. You pinch your nipples and moan as you bounce on his cock wildly, and it drives him insane.

Right now, he’s seeing the headstrong dancer that climbed the pole like she owned it, including the audience, because at the moment, you had full control over your body and his. Deep down, he can only think of your body and how badly he wants to fuck you over like he every inch of you is his property, as if he hasn’t already done that.

While you’re enjoying yourself, he then places his hands on your waist, thrusting his hips to meet you halfway. “Ah—!” you squeal in a tiny voice, surprised by his sudden motion. He isn’t content though, and lifts you off of him before swiftly putting you in all fours, forcing his dick deep inside you with no second’s rest.

He reaches for your hair and pulls it vigorously, making your back bend a beautiful arch in force. It should be painful, really, but you only seem to like it as you never give a single complaint, making Levi smirk at your unwavering boldness. His muscles flex as he rams you up with his dick like an animal, hips bucking at a quick, steady pace. There, now he’s got full control.

The sound of skins slapping against each other echoes inside the room as he fills you up with his size madly like there’s no tomorrow. 

“Oh fuck… yes… hard… er…” you slur, too drunk by the pleasure to be able to make out audible words. He buries his cock inside you needily, his damp hair swinging back and forth along your movements. He slaps your ass with his other hand, squeezing it tightly right after, his fingertips digging into your soft flesh. You moan in absolute delight. Everything about his dominance easily crosses out every single vanilla sex you’ve had in your whole lifetime. The way he imposed control and does you rough naturally like it’s part of his day just astounds you. 

With his merciless speed, you can already feel yourself coming for the third time this night. He, too, feels himself nearing while you incoherently emit sounds of pleasure, continuous sweat trickling down both your skins. Mouth wide apart and letting out loud moans, your eyeballs turn white as he drives you down to the brink of ecstasy.

“I’m about—“ you don’t even get the chance to say it as your cunt clenches tightly around his dick, contractions real and uncontrollable. The simulation helps Levi reach his end at the same time, and with a guttural groan, he comes inside you, load restricted inside the protective rubber. Mind going blank, you explode and fall boneless on your cheeks, shaking and convulsing on the mattress as if it’s your first ever orgasm. Both panting and chests heaving, you catch your breaths, waiting for the pleasure to wear down.

Being the first to regain his composure, he pulls out and takes off the used condom before standing up to throw it in a bin. You lie there lifelessly, your sex continuing to throb and pulsate, the intense spasms rendering you almost incapacitated. The exhaustion starts to dawn upon you as you held it back successfully althrough the night. Your eyes fall shut despite trying to fight it back and eventually pass out.

Levi decides it’s enough, too, and picks you up gently like you’re glass that might shatter any moment now and positions you on the other side of the bed, tucking you in the blankets. Afterwards, he crawls to his own side of the bed, drifting off as sleepiness finally approached him. 

—

Shifting a little uncomfortably, you open your eyes, realizing you’ve been sleeping for a while now. You glance beside you and as you see the stranger with his back turned to you, memories come flooding in a flash and you remember everything. From the heated exchange of deep kisses to the arousing sensation as you relinquish control to the man until he fucked you out of your senses. 

Shaking off the lewd memories, you stand up. As soon as you move an inch, you immediately feel a sharp sting from in between your thighs and you stop dead in your tracks. _Shit._ Of course you’d be sore. You move carefully as you look for a random t-shirt and boxers from his closet.

You don’t recall tucking yourself to bed, so it must have been Levi. He does have a good heart deep down, doesn’t he? He didn’t kick you out after all. You never really fall asleep after one night stands, especially if it’s not in your place or a hotel, but your energy got totally drained in that one heck of a ride. You can almost swear it’s been ages since you’ve had heavenly amazing sex to the point that you’d bruise, and you say you love it. Addicted to it, even.

He is still in deep trance, probably tired as you are. Well, can’t blame him though, that marvellous bed performance of him can come in par with your years of professional dancing. After getting dressed, you make your way out his suite to return home.

Levi jolts awake the last second and immediately notices your back exiting the door to his bedroom, wearing his clothes unprecedentedly.

“Brat,” he grumbles to himself. He eventually lets it go, though. He’s ripped your own garments anyway, and he’ll be replacing those soon. About that, he knows where to find you anyway.

After that night, rest assured that the once new customer is now a frequent visitor, while your routines slowly transition into a show to impress one man and one man only. The now regular looks forward to your new choreography when there comes a chance, his friends no longer forcing him to go with them. Of course, all that alongside a bunch of booty calls exchanged here and there.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh I didn’t expect to write a full on 8,000 word monster, considering this is my first smut. I hope you liked it though! I worked on this for like two weeks and finally posted it now, so comments and kudos will be highly appreciated. Yup, a shameless smut to celebrate AOT’s final season trailer. More content coming soon :) Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
